Will We Last?
by ashely barbishka
Summary: Naraku has finally been defeated or has he? . Miroku and Sango finally confess their love for eachother...but is it enough? Can they last together  or at all  as lies are exposed and the truth comes out?  rated M 4 l8r adult content...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm excited about this...remember to review pls!:) **

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Sesshomeru, Koga and Miroku are totally smexy. Miroku is just more fun to write about:)_

Chapter 1

"Ah. Finally. We've defeated that damn Naraku!" Inuyasha flopped down on the ground and pulled Kagome down next to him.

"Oh, Inuyasha! Quit it! I promised Sango I'd help with dinner tonight." Kagome jumped back up and grabbed her friends arm. "Let's go!" Over her shoulder, she told the boys, "You guys gather the firewood!" And the pair advanced into the forrest.

As Sango picked up Kirara, Kagome stopped to grab some fruit.

"Are you happy?" Sango asked suddenly.

"Happy? For?" Kagome asked, a total look of confusion on her face.

"Well, you and Inuyasha are finally togther. I know you've always wanted to be...And you finally got it." Kagome laughed as Sango blushed.

"Yes, I'm happy, but I'd be even happier if we got married..." Kagome shrugged and smelt a flower. Sango sank onto a rock with a sigh.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked, sitting on the ground next to her.

"Yeah...I just, well, I've always, secretly, wanted to get married and have two kids. A boy and girl. But, I just don't think it's ever going to happen..." She looked down at her hands.

"You know, Moroku sure has his eyes on you." Kagome started. Sango blushed deeper than earlier. 'So she does like him. Hm. Just as I thought.'

"Miroku has his eyes on every woman old enough to bear him a child." Sango's face broke. She looked like she was about to cry. "Why wont he stop looking around? I'm right in front of him. If he only told me that, it'd be one thing. But, thats pretty much the only sentance he knows how to say. Oh, what am I going to do, Kagome?" She began to sob.

"Don't worry, Sango!" Kagome wrapped her arms around her. "It's gonna be okay!"

After Sango let all her tears fall, they stood up and began finding more food.

* * *

"What should I do?" Miroku asked no one in particular as he tossed another branch to Inuyasha.

"About what?" Inuyasha asked back.

"About Songo." He finally admitted.

"What about her?" Shippo's little voice piped up. Miroku sighed.

"You two are hopeless..."He muttered under his beath.

"Look, just tell her how you feel." Inuyasha told him, clearly uncomfortable in their currnt topic.

"I've tried. She just brushes me off. Or, well, slaps me away." Miroku rubbed his right cheek as a phantom pain occured. "I don't know how to make her listen."

"Well, it may just be me, but you might want to go about it a different way. 'Will you bear my children' is not how you'd tell someone you care for her." Shippo advised as he lifted a twig.

"You dumb-ass. You can't build a dinner fire with a twig." Inuyasha hit him in the back of his head.

"Sit!"Kagome's voice resonated. Inuyasha dropped to the ground and was covered by their pile of wood. Kagome ran to the now crying Shippo. "It's okay." She walked him back to camp.

Inuyasha got up. "What the hell was that for!" He followed Kagome as they bickered back and forth like an old married couple.

"How long were you two standing there?" Miroku asked Sango as he began to pick up the firewood.

"Just long enough to watch Inuyasha hit Shippo." She bent and picked up a branch.

"Oh." Was all he said in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know I spelt a few things wrong in the last ch ( includin names ) n I'm sorry. My spell check was bein a tard...hope u still enjoyed n reviewed!**

_Disclaimer: There are two kinds o ppl in the world. The Inuyasha lover's and all the idiots who have no idea what 'hot+anime' means_

Chapter 2

"So...You guys were in the forest, alone, for over ten minutes and you couldn't tell him?" Kagome asked Sango the next morning as they were bathing.

"No. I just couldn't bring myself to tell him." She sighed and dunked herself under water. She came up to Kagome yelling.

"Get out of here, you perv!" Her arms were crossed over her bare chest. Sango turned to see what she was looking at.

"Miroku!" Sango went into the same pose as Kagome. "Get out of here!"

"Kagome, will you excuse us?" Miroku made his way to the lake. Kagome, overcome in confusion, did as he asked, slapping him as she went by. Holding her clothes in one hand, she used the other to hold the towel around her as she disappeared in the trees. Miroku didn't even noticed his cheek had a red hand print. Completely clothed, Miroku wadded into the glistening water. Sango backed up, blushing.

"Miroku, get out!" Miroku walked faster. Catching up to her, Miroku grabbed her left elbow. Sango reached up and went to slap him, but he caught her hand.

"Sango...I love you." Sango's eyes widened.

"W-What?" Miroku covered her mouth with his lips. It was like an explosion went off inside. Sango wrapped her arms around his neck. She totally forgot she was naked as her fingers twinned in his long black hair. He ran the hand that used to have the Kazaana over her hair as his other hand ran down her back, leaving tingly sensations along her skin. "Miroku." Sango whispered against his lips. "Miroku, I love you, too." She kissed harder and he answered just as hard.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku broke their kiss and spun around, blocking Sango's nude body from Inuyasha's amber eyes.

"None of your business!" Instead of Miroku's voice, it was Kagome's. "SIT!" Inuyasha fell onto the ground.

"What the hell?"

"Get your furry butt over here, now!" Her voice answered from in the trees.

"Fine!" Inuyasha got up and ran to Kagome, only looking over his shoulder once.

Sango was breathing hard. "Are you okay?" Miroku asked, spinning back around. Her entire face was deep red.

"I-I can't...I just can't...Did that really happen?" Sango looked up at him, hope and fear spinning in her eyes.

"Yes." He whispered. "That just happened." And he kissed her again.

* * *

Sango layed on the ground in her designated sleeping area, still blushing. 'He said he loves me.' The thought kept running through her mind, over and over. When she and Miroku got back to camp, he wouldn't leave her side and she couldn't look at him without blushing.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the rustling behind her. She jumped when an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Shhh. It's me." Miroku breathed down her neck. Sango rolled over.

"You-..." Her complaint died on her lips. Miroku was only wearing his pants. And the look on his face took her breath away. "What?" Sango whispered.

"You are absolutely gorgeous." He whispered back and kissed her. Pulling back, Miroku stood up.

"C'mon." He extended his hand to Sango. "I want to show you something."

* * *

"Oh!" Sango's hand flew to her heart. "It's beautiful." She whispered. She couldn't bring herself to speak any louder.

Miroku had brought her to a nearby cliff. The moon was full and seemed lower in the sky than usual. The navy blue sky was covered in bright stars. A blanket was spread out, close to the edge. Miroku gently lead her to said blanket. Laying her down onto her back, Miroku layed on his side next to Sango, halfway over her.

"Sango, I love you. I have for such a long time. I'm so glad to know you love me, too. I...I wanted to know if you'd..." He smiled with a chuckle. "Well, bear my children."

Sango let out a nervous giggle. "Um...Yes?" She blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I hope you like this next ch!**

_Disclaimer: Sango n Miroku are the cutest couple in anime history...just sayin_

Chapter 3

Miroku ran his hand down Sango's side.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, his voice filled with passion. Sango couldn't speak so she nodded in reply.

Miroku leaned down and kissed Sango from her right temple, traced her right cheek bone, followed the side of her nose and stopped on her lips. "I love you." He whispered for the hundredth time. "I just love saying it."

He kissed her again, at the same time running his hand up her kimono skirt. Sango conentrated on moving her lips and tongue instead of what he was doing. She gasped and jumped when he touched her somewhere she'd never been touched before.

"Oh, Miroku." She sighed. He pressed his lips to her jaw. Lifting his hand, he slowly began removing her kimono. Using his lips, Miroku ran down the length of her neck, then from one side of her collar bone to the other. He then went back to the middle and continued down her body. Sango's hands flew up and her fingers twined in his hair. Miroku didn't leave one inch of her chest untouched by his lips or tongue. When he was finished, he went even further.

"Oh, no you don't." Sango lifted his head to look at her. "That is not happening." With a grin, Miroku crawled back up. Kissing her, he began to undo his pants. Sango looked down and gasped. 'I've never seen a man's-'

"Sango?" Miroku looked at her, eyes filled with compassion and a little worry.

Sango bit her bottom lip.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sango looked into the most caring eyes she'd ever seen and nodded.

That was the night Sango lost her virginity.

Sango sat on a stump in the , petting Kirara. 'It wasn't the worst pain I've ever been in. It was just uncomfortable.' She thought to herself. Miroku had held her the entire night after everything happened. Sango had heard of men who took women's virginity (usually roughly) and left them to fend for themselves. Miroku had been gentle with her throughout the whole thing. And afterwords, he'd held her and whispered the sweetest little thing's she had ever heard in her ear. 'I never knew he could be so romantic.'

Kirara jumped up and spun around with a meow. "What is it?" Sango asked, looking for what ever had upset her companion. "Miroku?" Miroku was standing on the edge of the clearing. He smiled and ran to her. 'I've never seen him so excited...'

"I have something for you." He said, breathlessly.

"You what?"

Miroku practically fell at her feet. Looking up, he handed her a ring. It was fashioned out of a strong bark and had a floral engraving.

"I want you to marry me, Sango. I know it's sudden, but, there is really no one else out there for me." Hope, excitement and sheer happiness shone in his eyes.

"Oh, Miroku..." Sango dropped to her knees in front of him. "Of course I will!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him so fiercely, he had to break away. With a laugh, he pulled the two of them to their feet.

"Come on. Let's go tell the others!"

* * *

**AN: This ch is shorter than the others...though it don't seem to matter-lol- no one's read it yet:) I'm not discouraged though...I'm writing this for my own enjoyment n posting it on line mainly so my parents can't find n read it-lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ok this ch,i will remember to use spell check when i'm finished...i just read over ch1 n realized i misspelled sango n miroku several times...sorry 2 all those i offended over this fact:)**

_Disclaimer: J2LYK, I did not write any of the Inuyasha manga's nor did I help with the animation...i'm just a bored,imaginative teenager that felt like boring others-lol_

Chapter 4

The wedding was everything Sango had ever wanted. By this time, everyone in her family was dead (she counted Kohaku, she had no idea where he was after Naraku's defeat) and she had no one to be there for her, but she had her beloved friends. Kagome had made sure to be there, and was her maid of honor. Inuyasha, looking as uncomfortable as ever, was the best man. Miroku stood under a large oak tree, flowers from neighboring trees falling all around him. Sango advanced down the path with Shippo, Kirara and a few more people the group had met in their adventures stood in the grass.

When the wedding was over, Miroku suprised her further by presenting her with a house of their own. Right at the bottom of a grassy hill with a tall maple tree atop. It was a cozy, wooden house with three bedrooms-Kagome had told Miroku about Sango wanting two kids-a living room, and a kitchen. Sango absolutely adored it.

They spent alot of time together beneath the large tree, basking in eachother's presance. The couple had a veggie garden on the right side of their little house and a fruit orcard on the other side. Living with just eachother and the ocasonal passer-by, Sango was withchild three months after their wedding.

When little Kagome was born, Sango never thought she would love Miroku more. As an infant, Kagome looked esactly like her father, but as she grew older, she began to look, and act, more and more like her mother.

It took three more years before Sango could become pregnant again. She and Miroku never stopped trying and never grew discouraged. They knew it would happen, it was just going to take a while. When Miroku the second was born, Sango thought she'd fall out of her skin. It took a lot longer labor wise for him to come out.

But, Sango did not love her son any less than her daughter. As a daily rutine-while Miroku was in the neighboring forrest- Sango and her childeren would walk up their little hill and relax beneath the tree until Miroku came home. They did it every day-unless it was raining- for almost five years after Kagome was born. On a day, like any other, Sango was found doing her usual thing; playing hide and seek with her five and two year olds.

The children couldn't climb the tree, the lowest branches were too high, but the grass was tall enough, they could lay on their stomachs and hide from their young mother. Sango had her eyes covered, forehead against the bark of the maple when she heard it. The sound of multiple trees falling.

Wipping around to her left, Sango watched as several trees fell simotaneously and flew to the same spot, only to dissapear. Meaning one thing.

Knowing he couldn't hear her, Sango still cried out, helplessly, "Miroku!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: A few things- 1: just saw Twilight Saga; Eclipse! AMAAAAA-ZING! So much better than Twilight n New Moon(the movies not the books). 2: i took down the origonal chs of this fanfic last night to do some changes, changes done! So, they're back up n running...thx to the one person who reviewed...not sure just yet if anyone will die...hmmm...but, as always, pls review!**

_Disclaimer: Does anyone else see what I see? Miroku is totally fine!_

Chapter 5

Sango swooped up Miroku Jr. into her arms and grabbed Kagome's hand. Running down the hill, it took all her demon slayer trainning for her to keep herself and her children from falling.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled, out of breath. Running to the front door, she met Kirara, dragging her Hiraikotsu. "Watch them, please!" She immediately took off running, not hearing Kirara's answering' meow'.

'Something's not right! He should not be using-' Sango's thoughts were stopped when she was knocked onto the ground by a flying boulder. As she fell on her side, the wind was nocked out of her chest.

"Lord Naraku wants the two of you dead. You two down first, the priestess and the half-demon mutt will fall easier." The female wolf demon practically sang. Crouching down in front of Sango's face, she spat, " And I'll make sure your darling children die quickly. Your death, I'll drag out for my enjoyment. But, I'm not cruel enough to do the same for two babies." The demon stuck out her bottom lip in a fake pout. With a sudden smile, in one swift move, she was upright and brought her leg back for a swift, hard kick.

"Damn it!" Sango ground out. "There were no shards...only two or three..." She looked up as the thoughts registred. "We thought he'd just given a bunch to other demons before he died." Her eyes widened in horror as she thought of her babies in a world with Naraku then she remembered the demon's promise of young deaths. "No!" She cried as the next kick brought her to uncounsiousness.

* * *

Miroku turned slowly. He knew he heard a twig snap. 'Where is the question...' His thought trailed off with another snap from behind him.

"He's not dead, you know..." The deep male voice seemed to come from all around him.

"No." A female voice came from his right. The wolf demon with eyes the color of night approached from the trees. Her chocolate hair fluttered about her round face. Wearing an outfit that looked almost like a demon slayers, she made him think of Sango. "Lord Naraku is still alive. That damn priestess rendered him injured, and caused him to loose some of his shards, so he let you believe he was dead...Even taking away your Kazaana." As she spoke, Miroku acted on instinct and closed his hand. Sure enough, it was back.

"What do you want with me?" Miroku asked wearily. Once again, his thoughts turned to his lover and young children. He sent a silent prayer to Buddha to keep his little family safe.

"What do we want?" A third, tenor voice inquired. "Your corpse." A tall, lanky dog-demon stepped forward. "And soon, we'll have that and more." The gleam in the demon's eyes told Miroku his prayer might not be answered to his liking. Sudden anger shot through his body and miroku lifted his hand with a yell and let loose all hell.

The wolf jumped out of the way in time. The dog was not so fortunate. A hand reached around Miroku after several trees were sucked into his hand and closed it for him. Spinning around, Miroku prepared to fight another demon, only to see _his_ half- demon standing in front of him.

"I caught the sent." Inuyasha muttered. Another dog-demon lay on the ground behind him. Most likely the first speaker.

"No!"

"Sango!" Miroku spun around to the direction of her voice and broke out into a run.

"Miroku!" Kagome's voice came from his right. "Here!" She tossed him a string of beads much like his old one's. "They're blessed!" The priestess cried, legs pumping in time with his. Looking overhead as Inuyasha's shadow passed over them, Miroku watched as his friend moved with lightning speed to his beloved.

"Good-bye." Miroku heard the female wolf-demon from before say to a muddy body before her. The demon raised her clawed hand and never brought it down. Tetsusaiga sliced through the air and the demon's head fell to the ground before her body did, blood pouring everywhere.

"Sango!" Miroku cried as he slid on his side to her's.

"Miroku, we need to take her to your house. I won't take care of her out here in the open. Besides, we need to check on the children." Kagome murmured with a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll carry her. I'm faster." Inuyasha announced as he stooped to lift her. As he took off, Kagome helped Miroku to his feet.

"When did you figure it out?" Miroku asked quietly. Kagome immedeately understood.

"Yesterday. I felt a strong youki while we were in another town and we followed it...And ran into a bear-demon claiming he was sent from 'Lord' Naraku. We won that fight and tried to get to you as soon as possible. I remembered the curse..." Kagome whispered. She pulled out a small sting of beads from her bag.

"Why- Miroku!" Miroku's eyes filled with horror again at the thought of his son having to live with his own Kazaana. "I will kill him." Miroku's voice cut like knives. "Naraku will fall before my son has to live long with my family's curse."

* * *

**AN: I want to tell DameM thank you. I've been using your story for reference-mega! i hope you dont mind...:) im gving you your credit...yay brownie points!;) you totally know more about Inuyasha then i do...T.T**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed...I don't think it's a long list, but thx anyway ;) As always, pls review**

**Chapter 6**

Kagome held the little girl that was named after her. The child's black hair covered her face as she slept.

"Will Sango be okay?" Miroku whispered, wiping strands of hair out of his daughters face.

"Yes. She just needs sleep." Kagome whispered back.

"Miroku. The lady Sango is awake. She wishes to speak with ye." Lady Keade said, her head poking through the flaps separating the rooms. Miroku stood and raced to his wife's side.

"Sango. Are you okay, Darling?" He knelt at her side. She answered with a weak smile.

"I'm okay, Miroku." She whispered. "This is not the worst shape I've been in. Remember when Miroku was born? I was in labor for forever. Trust me, I was in more pain then." She atempted to chuckle.

"Hush, Sango. Save your energy to get better faster." Miroku kissed her hand. "We are going after Naraku. Please rest. We are leaving the children with you, Lady Keade and Shippo. When we come back, I will be expecting to see your beautiful body all better." He kissed her forehead where fabric was not wrapped.

"Before you go, will you send Kagome in here?" She seemed to think about what she had said. "I mean the Priestess." Miroku chuckled softly.

"Before I go, I have a question..."

"Yes?"

"How were you able to be beat? I mean, the demon was by herself. I've never seen you so hurt from a single demon."

Sango smiled. "I was side tracted. She knew just what to say to do that." She let out a small sigh and closed her eyes. Practically feeling his worry, Sango remeinded Miroku, "Kagome?" With a smile and last kiss, Miroku left.

As whispers started, shufleing did as well. Soon enough, Kagome entered Sango's side of the flap. Opening her eyes, she smiled at the friend that was more like a sister. "I have a request...Well, a few actually..."

Miroku went outside to check on his son. Miroku jr. was playing with Shippo, his infant laughter echoing to his young, worried father. Advancing to the young, Inuyasha flashed in the corner of his eye.

"Hah!" Shippo yelled. Grabbing ahold of the monk's baby, Shippo flipped into the air. Miroku's eyes grew, almost falling out of his head. Inuyasha swiped at them. Shippo spun and dashed behind Mirroku sr., the babe still in his arms. His tongue sticking out at Inuyasha, he set down the child.

"What the hell?" Mirroku growled at the half-demon standing in front of him with a smirk on his face. He didn't look the least bit upset.

"Im teaching the pup how to protect the village from demons bigger and older than him." Mirroku relaxed and picked up his child. And almost dropped him again, because, just at that moment, Kagome yelled.

"What! That is NOT happening, Sango!" Then came Sango's urgent, "SSSHH!" Inuyasha's frown mirrored Mirroku's.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha mimicked his friend.

"Op! Kagome's gonna be mad when she finds out you cussed again!" Shippo ran behind Mirroku again when Inuyasha lunged at him.

"And how is she gonna find out? You gonna tell her?" At Shippo's nod, Inuyuasha lunged again, missing Shippo and almost hitting Mirroku.

"Would you two quit it? What would make Kagome upset? That Sango doesn't want anyone else to know..." Mirroju's dark orbs landed on Shippo. Without a word, the fox demon slipped away to eavsedrop.

Moments later, while Inuyasha and Mirroku watched little Mirroku play with butterflies, Shippo came running.

"Okay..."He stopped to catch his breath. "Sango told Kagome that if she died, she wants Kagome and Inuyasha to take care of the babies. She said that she was sure that when the time came, Mirroku would run off to kill Naraku. Kagome said it wouldnm't happen, but Sango's stubborn. Then Sango said that there were other important matters. When Kagome asked what, Kagome made her promise not to tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what ?" Inuyasha asked.

And, out of complete innocence,not realilzing that this was something to not tell a young parent, he answered, "She was with child again when she was attacked."

Mirroku fell over, in the welcome darkness that began to surround him.


End file.
